Their Happy Ending
by RoseKatnissWeasley7
Summary: I don't own the song My Immortal or Doctor Who. Rose and the Doctor reunited : I'm quite proud of this fic.


_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. Cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone._

"Are you sure, Rose?" Tony's eyes flick back and forth frantically, searching for any remaining hope that I will stay. But I just can't do it anymore; I've been trapped in this parallel universe for too long. It's time for me to go home.

"Yes, Tony. It's time for me to go," I reply with a tone of finality.

"I'll miss you," he says, tearing up, his voice cracking. My little brother who's not so little anymore. He looks old enough to be my great grandfather, but I'm twenty one years older than he is. My 111 years have been great ones, and so have his ninety. I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't had him through all these years.

"I'll miss you too."

"Are you scared?" he asks quietly.

"I'm bloody terrified," I admit. "My brain just keeps going, 'It's been how many years? What if he doesn't want you anymore?' But I can't go on like this. Always wondering what I could be missing. Even though I don't like it, you're going to be gone soon too, and then your wife Hannah and your kids. I can't sit around and watch generation after generation die. And this place…it reminds me of him."

Tony nods. "I get it. John died here; you don't want to be reminded of him. Plus, he's waiting for you in another universe. You have every reason to leave."

_These wounds don't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. I've held your hand through all of these years. You still have all of me._

I passed by her door today on the way looking for Amy and Rory. I was surprised at first, and then the sadness set in. Whenever I think I'm close to getting over Rose, it's like my scars tear open all over again and the pain returns even stronger than before. I miss her every day, and think about the life she's having with the Metacrisis. It helps a bit that she's happy, but nothing can stop me from thinking that should be me.

It hurts so much, not just sometimes, all the time. I've been carrying this burden with me ever since I left them on that beach. All the memories I shared with Rose are happy. Even when she was upset and I was comforting her, as I watched the tears stream down her face, there was a selfish part of me subconsciously thinking about how happy I was that she was with me. I was always happy to be with Rose. I'd fight to the death to protect her, or even just to hold her hand one more time. She might be long gone, but I still love her. She still owns both my hearts.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light, now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams. Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me._

There's a bright light, and I hit the ground. I look around.

_I'm in my room. I'm on the TARDIS._

I see a picture on my dresser of me and the Doctor, both in our bathing suits and smiling after a nice day at the beach. My mind wanders off to the day he left me with John.

I was upset at first, angry that he just left me like that. However, I also knew that I couldn't just leave the Metacrisis. I saw what a great chance he had given me at having a happy, normal life with him and I wasn't about to turn down the opportunity. I learned that John really was the same person as the Doctor. But I still had nightmares of him abandoning me.

I hadn't even realized I had wandered off to the main control room.

"It's different," I whisper aloud. The TARDIS hums a happy "yes" inside my mind. I smile widely. I really have missed her, almost as much as the Doctor.

"I'm guessing if you're different, he is too?" I ask. Another yes. He regenerated again. I wonder what he looks like now, but it's just a face. I'll love him even if he has three heads or no toes.

_These wounds don't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. I held your hand through all of these years. You still have all of me._

Every little thing here is reminding me of the past. It's like every emotion I've ever felt is crashing down on me. It almost physically hurts, it's so overwhelming. I'm back in the TARDIS. I'm home. It all really happened, I didn't just imagine everything.

I did comfort the Doctor when he had nightmares about the Time War. I did do everything I could to help him when he needed it. The feeling of his hand in mine wasn't just a delusion. I did love him, I still do.

And whenever he gets back from whatever adventure he's on right now, I am going to slap him.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. Though you're still with me, I've been alone all along._

"Come along, Ponds! We've got places to go and people to see!" I shout behind me. I unlock the TARDIS doors, but just before I open them she hums in my mind.

_"You'll never believe who's in there."_

That's all I need to get me to throw the doors open as fast as I can. There's only one thought on my mind when my eyes settle on the only person in the room.

__

"No! That's impossible! You're gone! You're in a parallel universe, living out a happy life with my clone! You're not really here!" I direct myself at the TARDIS. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? WHY ARE YOU SHOWING ME HER? AFTER I'VE TRIED SO HARD TO TELL MYSELF THAT IT'S REALLY OVER AND SHE'S NOT COMING BACK?"

I notice the Ponds out of the corner of my eye. Amy and Rory stare, mouths hanging wide open, at my sudden outburst and the fact that there's an extra occupant of the TARDIS.

"Doctor." I turn to look at her. There she is, my Rose, the girl I love. She's been with me the whole time we've been apart, but I never realized how lonely I truly am without her. Like I'm incomplete, there's a piece of me missing when she's not in the room.

"You're actually here. Oh my god. Rose Tyler is standing ten feet away from me in my TARDIS." I'm not even thinking, just letting words tumble out of my mouth.

I blink and she's in my arms. I can feel her, I can smell her. I pull away just far enough to press my lips to hers.

Now I can taste her too.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. I've held your hand through all of these years. You still have all of me._

I stare at the scene unfolding in front of me. Nothing makes sense at the moment, so I turn to the TARDIS for help.

"Who is she?" I whisper quietly, running my hand along the wall. I'm hit with memories.

"Oh my god," I say aloud.

"What? Who is she?" Rory asks urgently.

"Rose Tyler. The only woman the Doctor has ever been in love with. They're the stuff of legends, the pair of them," I turn to Rory. "They've cried together, they've screamed together, and they've held hands when there was nothing else they could do. And now they're finally getting their happy ending."

**A/N: Okay. I am really proud of this one-shot. It's exactly 10:50 at night as I finish this and I honestly believe it is one of my best fanfics ever. PLEASEEEE let me know what you think! I love all of you reviewers!**

** And yeah. I'm totally obsessed with Doctor Who now. It's my latest thing. The Doctor/Rose is my OTP. It's a huge decision, I know, but I'm absolutely positive. I ship them so hard it's not even funny. I will go down with them. **

** And this concludes my rambling. Thank you.**

**~RoseKatnissWeasley7**

**P.S. I don't own Doctor Who or the song My Immortal by Evanescence.**


End file.
